Sonic: Max Justice/The Beast Comes
This is the ninth issue of Sonic: Max Justice. It is the final part of the crossover with Wander of Wonder. Transcript The Freedom Fighters and the knights are seen sitting around a campfire late at night. *'Sonic:' Well... guess this is it, folks... end of the world, ma. Does anyone have any regrets? Or anything they'd like to confess? Nobody's gonna care now after all. If you need help, I'll start. I regret not asking my uncle who my parents are. Who wants to go next *'Knuckles:' I regret nothing. *'Sally:' I regret not finding my lost love from high school... *'Tails:' I regret not hunting down Scorpio Genovese, the man who killed my uncle. *'Amy:' I regret not being better... in general. *'Cream:' I'm sorry, did he just say something about hunting down the man who killed his father? *'Tails:' Uncle. He killed my uncle. *'Cream:' Wha... why am I just hearing about this now? *'Tails:' I mean, it's not really a secret. I said it a few times before. Cream stares at him with her mouth agape. *'Sonic:' So, knights, do you guys have any regrets? *'Jack:' Falling in love with that rabbit. *'Bartholomew:' I regret not stopping him from falling in love with that rabbit. *'Nix:' I regret not being honest... The group goes quiet and everyone looks at Nix. *'Maximus:' You can tell us what happened now, Nix. If you're ready that is... *'Nix:' I am. Nix takes a few breaths. *'Nix:' It happened six years ago... It suddenly cuts into a flashback. *'Nix (VO):' I was only six at the time and I was living in a village that was full of other rabbits. My parents were kind, humble people who were former adventurers. During one trip, my dad told my mom he was taking her to the Temple of Thoth, but when she went in, she found nothing but a very large sign that read "will you marry me?". My dad... wasn't one for subtlety. I didn't know what was happening since I was young but eventually... I pieced it together... In the flashback, it cuts many years later. Nix's mother is seen cooking something when his father walks in. *'Mother:' So, how was work today? *'Father:' Well apparently my fancy hat is a distraction for others. So that's fun... so how're the kids? *'Mother:' Hank, Tommy, Lewis, Samantha, Ashley, Ruby are all asleep, Kyle and Quinn are out, and Nathanial is... *'Nathanial:' I'm over here! Nix's father turns, revealing Nix to be standing beside him. He picks Nix up. *'Father:' Hey then, bud, what're you doing up so late? *'Sonic (VO):' Wait, your parents had nine kids? *'Nix (VO):' We're rabbits, a big family is a part of the deal. Now can I continue? *'Nathanial:' I'm not tired! *'Father:' I wasn't either but I still went to sleep. You know why? *'Nathanial:' Because you have work? *'Father:' That's right. And you have school. So what does that mean? *'Nathanial:' I have to sleep? *'Father:' That's right. He puts Nathanial down. *'Father:' Now, run along. *'Mother:' Oh, but Nathanial, before you go, I have a gift for you! She gives Nathanial a box which he opens, revealing a red scarf. *'Nathanial:' What's this? *'Mother:' I was shopping earlier and I saw it. I thought it would be perfect for you! *'Nathanial:' I don't really like scarfs... *'Mother:' Do it for me? Nathanial stares at the scarf and puts it on. His mother hugs him in response. *'Mother:' Oh, you look so adorable in it, my little Nix! You could be a brave hero one day! *'Nathanial:' Mom, please let go... She does. Nathanial runs upstairs and looks at himself in the mirror, taking off his scarf and putting it on the ground before jumping into bed and falling asleep. However, he is woken up late at night by a loud banging noise. *'Nathanial:' Huh? Nathanial runs downstairs and is instantly grabbed by his mother, who becomes running with him. Nathanial looks around and sees that the whole village is on fire. He then looks up and stares in terror at the Drakonamera which is standing above the entire village. His mother trips but, luckily, a group of knights ride in and pick Nathanial up. Before they ride off, his mother hugs Nathanial. *'Mother:' Be the best you can ever be. Be the best the world has ever seen my little Nix... Nathanial is taken away as a fire separates him and his mother. Nathanial is then seen standing on top of a hill, staring at his now destroyed village with tears in his eyes. However, he wipes the tears away when he spots his mother's scarf laying on the ground. Seeing it, his face turns from terrified and sad to determined as he picks the scarf up and wears it staring at his now destroyed village as the flashback ends. *'Nix:' And that's how it happened... that's how my village turned to dust... happy now? *'Sonic:' Oh... wow... sorry man... *'Nix:' It's fine. It... kinda feels nice to tell some people about it... *'Maximus:' Why didn’t you tell us? *'Nix:' I wasn't ready to. But after all that I realized there's no point in keeping secrets. *'???:' And there's no point in being alone. Everyone turns their heads as Theodore Musk steps out of the shadows, lighting a candle and revealing Eggman, Snively, Khan, and Tangle are there with him. *'Sonic:' Musk! Everyone gets up and gets ready to attack only for Musk to hold up one of his hands, meaning for them to stop. *'Musk:' No, no. You have the wrong idea. I'm not here to cause trouble. *'Jack: '''You sure? cause from what I can tell causing trouble seems to be your modus operandi! *'Sonic:' Same! Even though I don't know what modus operandi is. *'Maximus:' It means the way he does stuff. *'Musk:' I know, I know, I'm probably not the most trustworthy person you've ever met but that thing is currently destroying Mobius and I doubt it'd be too much fun to rule over something that isn't even there anymore. *'Sonic:' Why did you even free it?! *'Musk: Taking control of the creature was my newest plan to rule Mobius. *'''Nix: It can't be controlled! *'Musk:' Yes, I know. I realize that now. I may be an idiotic megalomaniacal lunatic, but I’m an idiotic megalomaniacal lunatic with morals. *'Nix:' Oh hey, you said the thing I said. *'Musk:' I know but that's not the point. The point is that time and time again you people have defeated me, as sad as it is to say. And clearly, you're doing something right so... there's no way of putting this that will keep my ego intact but I think I may need your help defeating the creature. *'Sonic:' Fine. But the moment you even think about betraying us, I will kick you in the mouth so hard you'll be able to taste my boot for months. *'Musk:' Deal. Now follow me, I have a base. It's not a big one but a base is a base. They follow Musk, quite a few of them still ready to fight, while Mortimer Worthingham appears, limping and with a black eye. *'Mortimer:' Hold on! wait... Wait for me! Mortimer Worthingham! It cuts to later on, where the group is seen standing in the middle of an alleyway which has no doors or anything that would suggest there is a base there. Musk opens a trash can, revealing a secret door. *'Musk:' Jackpot! The door opens and they all walk into an underground base where a large number of Muskbots are hard at work. They then turn and notice Sonic. Sonic waves. *'Sonic:' Uh, hi... Hey, don't I know you? *'Muskbot: '''Destroy. Convert. *'Sonic: Oh yeah, you're the robot that started my life as a hero. Didn't I destroy you? *'''Sally: No, that was a different robot. *'Sonic:' Right. Musk, you should turn these off. *'Musk:' Muskbots, new orders, you are not allowed to attack Sonic the Hedgehog or his associates until I say it is okay. *'Muskbot:' Yes, sir! *'Sonic: '''Wow, did it just say something not related to destroying and/or converting? They're getting smarter, aren't they, Musk? *'Musk:' No, I just programmed responses to my orders. Now follow me. They follow Musk into a room where they can see Crystal in another room. She is sitting on the floor playing with her hood. *'Nix:' What the...? is this some kind of prison? *'Musk:' Technically yes. From the many conversations I've had with her, it's clear she knows how things work and she's probably the only one that knows how to actually put away the Drakonamera. Unfortunately, whenever I talk to her she goes into random tangents and never lets me get a word in. I need one of you to go in there and get the information out of her. *'Nix:' I'll do it. *'Musk:' Do you need anything before you go in? *'Nix:' Cookie dough. Lots and lots of cookie dough. *'Musk:' Okay...? It suddenly cuts to inside the room where Crystal is eating the cookie dough with her hands. *'Crystal:' You know, I didn't think that the dough of cookies would be that good but once again mother nature proves that anything is good if it's related to cookies. *'Nix:' Ahem. *'Crystal:' Right, right, you're here. What do you want exactly? *'Nix:' You know the Drakonamera. *'Crystal:' I know of it, yes. *'Nix:' Do you know how to beat it? *'Crystal:' Well, the mages who sealed used a sealing spell, obviously. That's where you focus all your energy into a single area and that area is where the creature is sealed. But there is a catch. The thing you seal it into needs to be touching the thing your sealing. *'Nix:' Oh my... *'Crystal:' Here, take this. Crystal throws Nix a rock. *'Crystal:' And don't forget to say "Trap Diabhal" when you're doing it. Three times. No more, no less. *'Nix:' Alright! *'Amy:' What does that mean? *'Nicole:' I'm curious as well. *'Maximus:' It's Gaelic. It means trap devil. *'Amy:' Oh. Nix walks out. *'Nix:' Okay, so she says... *'Musk:' We could hear you through the window. *'Nix:' Good, that's a time saver then. *'Musk:' Now we go. *'Nix:' Not unless she comes with us. *'Musk:' What? why? *'Nix:' She may be a dangerously insane nutter, but she's my friend... who's a dangerously insane nutter. *'Musk:' Fine. Everyone is seen exiting the base as they walk past a still limping Mortimer. *'Mortimer:' Oh, on the move again? That's fine... Later on, they are all seen on top of a building staring at the Drakonamera, which is destroying large buildings while roaring. *'Nix:' We need all the distractions we can get. *'Musk:' My thoughts exactly. Musk pulls out a button and pushes it, summoning a fleet of fighter jets that begin attacking the beast. It screeches. Musk smiles, believing his plan is working only for it to fade when the beast smashes the building below the group. Nix instantly gets up runs up to it. He jumps forward and tries to perform the spell only for the creature to lean down and roar. The sheer power of the roar knocks Nix nine feet backward. Sonic, realizing this, gets up and starts distracting it. *'Sonic:' Hey ugly! come and get me! The Drakonamera turns to Sonic and begins chasing after him, not realizing just how fast Sonic is. However, it doesn't care and continues chasing him through the city. *'Tails:' Nix. Hop into my plane. *'Nix:' You have a plane? *'Tails:' I have many planes. *'Nix:' Woah... Sonic continues running but sadly runs out of places to run. However, just before the creature can finish him, Tails and Nix arrive on Tails' plane, with Nix jumping off it and stabbing into the Drakonamera's back to keep himself in one place. He tries to put the rock on to it but it shook off by it, dropping the rock but being caught by Tails, who also picks up Sonic. He throws it to Nix. Nix looks at it and thinks for a few seconds before noticing his sword in the creature's back, throwing the rock over the edge of the plane. *'Sonic:' What?! What're you doing?! *'Nix:' There's no way I'd be able to keep a rock still for long enough but my sword is already touching it. And I doubt it'll be easy for it to get it out. *'Sonic:' Say the spell then! Nix jumps off the plane, grabbing the Drakonamera's tail and beginning to climb up it to grab his sword and perform the spell. *'Nix:' Trap Diabhal! Trap Diabhal! Trap Diabhal! The sword glows but the Drakonamera doesn't disappear and continues its rampage. *'Nix:' What? Nix is knocked off the creature once again. Sadly, this time Tails isn't fast enough and he hits the ground, passing out. He wakes up sometime later back in Musk's base, looking around and seeing Eggman speaking to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jack, Bartholomew, and Maximus. *'Nix:' Guys...? What happened? *'Maximus:' Oh thank the holy mother, he's awake. Don't worry Nix, everything's gonna be fine. You've got a slight concussion but it's not too bad apparently. *'Nix:' Wait... Eggman is a doctor of science and medicine...? *'Sonic:' Yeah, I don't get it either. *'Nix:' What about the Drakonamera? *'Eggman:' It's managed to tire itself out and its currently sleeping in the middle of the road. *'Nix:' Why didn't the spell work...? *'Eggman: That's what we're trying to find out. By all accounts, it should've worked. *???: It's very simple why it didn't work. They all turn, revealing Crystal standing behind them. *'''Crystal: The people who trapped it originally was a bunch of mages. They have magical energy running through their blood. You guys, on the other hand, don't. *'Nix:' Of course. *'Maximus:' But don't all beings have magical energy in them? *'Crystal:' Yeah, but some have more than others. Nix thinks for a few seconds. *'Nix: '''Remind me, how many people are in this base? *'Maximus:' Uhh. *'Nix:' Around fourteen, right? *'Maximus:' Yeah. *'Nix:' And counting a few others it brings our total number up to around seventeen. And like you said, every person has some magical energy in them. Tell me Crystal, how many mages were there when the Drakonamera was trapped? *'Crystal:' Four. *'Nix:' And how much magical energy do eighteen people have? *'Crystal:' It's... it's the equivalent of four mages! by the holy mother, I think I know where you're going with this! *'Nix:' Now, final question. Roughly, how many people are in this city? *'Sonic:' Around ten thousand. *'Nix:' And how many mages is that equivalent of? *'Crystal:' I doubt anybody knows! *'Nix:' I have a plan... *'Sonic:' Yes? It suddenly cuts to different places around the city. People are seen cowering in fear of what has happened only for large TV screens to project images of Theodore Musk. *'Musk:' Attention all of Mobius. As I'm sure you're all aware, I am Theodore Musk. And as I'm sure even more of you are well aware of, Mobius has been attacked by a beast that has leveled buildings and probably claimed a few lives in the process. But thanks to the help of a brave young warrior who has come up with an incredible plan, we can fight back. We can defeat the creature. All of us must be brave and crowed around it. Together we can defeat it. Together we can all be heroes! The citizens are seen marching off and crowding around the Drakonamera as Musk ends his communication. *'Sonic:' You know, Musk, you seem a little too obedient. Why are you doing all this stuff for us? *'Musk:' Don't think this is a permanent thing, hedgehog. This time. Tomorrow, we'll be enemies... and that's a promise. Sonic stares at Musk in mild anger before walking off, Musk following after. They arrive at the crowd, where Nix is standing on top of the Drakonamera and grabs his sword. Every single member of the crowd grabs each other's hands, forming a massive circle. Nix inhales and exhales. *'Nix:' Trap Diabhal. The Drakonamera wakes up as blue marks appear on Nix's face and his sword. *'Nix:' Trap Diabhal. The Drakonamera gets up and tries to smash the crowd only to be stopped by an invisible blue shield. It screeches and begins panicking, doing everything in its power to break free. Eventually, it gives up and stands and realizes what's about to happen. However, Nix, still with his glowing cheeks, pulls his sword out of its back. *'Nix (thinking):' For my mother. Nix slashes the Drakonamera's back, managing to actually wound badly enough for it to scream. *'Nix (thinking):' For my father. Nix slashes it once again, his sword's blue marks glowing brighter. *'Nix (thinking):' For my brothers, sisters, and all those you have slain. Nix stabs back into the Drakonamera's already existing wound, cutting it even deeper as his cheeks glow much brighter than before. Nix opens his eyes, revealing his iris to be glowing blue. *'Nix:' For myself... Nix stabs the creature once again. *'Nix:' Trap Diabhal!! There is a blinding flash of blue light and, when everyone opens their eyes, Nix is standing on the ground with a smoking sword. His face is back to normal and the word "diabhal" is now glowing blue on his sword. After all this, Nix simply looks up at the crowd smiling. *'Nix:' Hi! *'Sonic:' Nix! You did great! *'Tails:' So is that thing just in your sword now? *'Nix:' I... don't know... probably? Wait, yeah. I think anyway. *'Knuckles: Your face glowed, what was up with that? *'Nix: '''It did? huh... weird... very weird... *'Knuckles: What? how do you not notice something like that? *'Nix:' Well I was stabbing a giant monster. So I was busy. *'Jack:' Hey. Nix looks into the crowd and sees Jack, Bartholomew and Maximus. *'Jack: '''Good job. Jack smiles at him and Nix drops his jaw while grabbing his heart. *'Nix:' Did you just smile? *'Jack:' Please don't make this weird... *'Nix:' Too late, I'm weirding it up! Nix runs over and hugs Jack. *'Jack:' Please let go of me... It cuts to an unspecified amount of time later. Theodore Musk is seen giving a speech to a small group of people. *'Sonic:' Jeez, we're the ones who saved the day and he's the one being interviewed... I feel like exposing him, but I can’t... *'Nix:' Why not? *'Sonic:' He just inspired a nation. If I called him out then I'd look like the crazy one. Plus he is so secretive I doubt even Eggman knows his darkest secrets. We don't get any respect around here I tell you... A little girl taps Sonic on the shoulder and hands him a cupcake that has the word "thanks!" written on it in icing. *'Sonic:' Oh, uh... thank you. Nevermind! Maximus walks out and hands Nix a ticket. *'Nix:' Oh. This is... this is my ticket... to go home... bye! Nix begins walking off with the rest of his friends but before he gets on the boat he runs back and hugs Sonic before saluting him. He then runs on to the boat. Everyone waves goodbye to one another only for Mortimer Worthingham to run up beside Sonic and friends. *'Mortimer: Wait! you forgot me! I want to go home too! Mortimer jumps into the ocean and attempts to swim after them only to begin sinking. However, before he does, someone picks him up on to a very small boat. He turns and sees that the one who rescued him is his partner Sidney. *'''Sidney: Hello sir. *'Mortimer: '''Sidney! Mortimer hugs Sidney as they continue sailing. *'Mortimer:' I'll never take you for granted again! *'Sidney:''' Okay. Everyone is seen sailing away back home while the Freedom Fighters watch them go off Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice